The Avenger Class Servant
by MythMaker258
Summary: After being sent by Alaya and Gaia, counter guardian Shirou Emiya finds himself in the superhero world of the Avengers. Is Loki's plan the threat he is supposed to fight, or is it something much worse.
1. Chapter 1

**So, in this fanfiction, I'm combining Shirou with his parallel selves, his past lives (which I've picked), and those who could be confused for him.**

 **His past selves include the King of Magic, Solomon; Amakusa Shirou Tokisada (from Fate/Apocrypha); and Angra Mainyu, God of Evil. Each version of his past selves have something in common, they were each a tool. Archer/Shirou Emiya was a tool of Alaya for humanity's salvation, Solomon was a tool of God to increase humanities power, Amakusa Shirou was a tool of humanity to lead and hold their hope, and Angra Mainyu is a tool of humanity to hold all their evils and sufferings.**

 **His parallel selves include all versions of Shirou Emiya, but its more than that. Due to him having unknown origins, its possible that after the Fourth Holy Grail War he was adopted by other magical beings. Some of these beings include: Zouken Matou, Kishur Zelretch Schweinorg, Waver Velvet, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, Aoko Aozaki, Touko Aozaki, Gilgamesh, etc. This gives him some of the magical abilities of each parent, though when it comes to the Second Magic, Kaleidoscope, he can only properly utilize it through Second Magic mystic codes. Otherwise, he can just pull prana from other dimensions.**

 **People who could be confused for him mean that people who are extremely connected to him in some way. This list is Avenger Justeaze von Einzbern, Assassin Kiritsugu Emiya, Archer Chloe von Einzbern, and the Grand Archer (Goetia).**

 **He has the powers and memories of each of these beings, but rest assured, he's not OP. In order to make use of all of his abilities, he must think of ways to use them all. Also, his body is a bit new, and Shirou will have to wait for his body to adjust to the power before going to its full potential.**

 **If you want more information, read some of my stories on Wattpad. It's in there somewhere. Illyasviel is also in the same boat (when she's not summoned as a Servant).**

 **Anyways, here's the story.**

Nick Fury was pissed. His Avengers consisted of an immature playboy with some toys, an ancient relic of a super soldier, a man who's a ticking time bomb, a so-called god, and his best agent. This will not be easy.

Fury massaged his temple, felling a headache coming on. He heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He turned to see one of his agents, Jenkins or something like that, running towards him, panic on his face.

"What is it, agent..." Fury asked.

"Jemson," the agent sighed, panting exhausted. "We're detecting massive energy fluctuations at the New Mexico base where Loki came from."

"What!" Fury shouted. One insane alien bent on world domination was enough, he thought. Could this be Loki's backup.

"Send in the Avengers and a squadron or two of our best agents. Whatever this thing is, I want it contained," Fury ordered, anger and worry on his face.

"Yes, sir," Jemson said and ran off.

This is going to be a long day, Fury thought.

Shield Facility, New Mexico

Fury, the Avengers, and twenty-four armed SHIELD agents walked were surrounding the area. Fury looked back at his superhero team. He couldn't see Stark's face under his metal face plate, but he knew that Stark probably had a bored expression on his face. The Captain was looking calm as ever, being an experienced veteran of the battlefield. Thor, however, was looking pissed. All he wanted to do is bring his brother and the Tesseract back to Asgard, put them under lock and key, and maybe see Jane. Dr. Banner, A.K.A. the Hulk, was only here for to analyze anything there. Natasha was standing beside him, because it was his job to protect Dr. Banner and keep him from showing his big, green side. Both had anxious faces, wondering what is going to happen.

"Director Fury," an unnamed soldier said. "We've surrounded the area. Heading in on your mark."

"Let's go," Fury ordered. They all headed inside the facility. Fury and the Avengers searched every single room, until the only room left was the room that once held the Tesseract. When they got inside, their mouths dropped down. Inside was a glowing blue portal, similar to the one Loki came from.

"Well it looks this little field trip will be more fun than I thought," Stark said. It was obvious that he was excited to see what happens next.

"Careful, Stark," Rogers said. "We've no idea what will come out of it."

Suddenly, the portal grew bigger. In that moment, the portal had become twice its original size. Then, in an instant, it shrunk and disappeared. In its place was a man.

"The he-" Fury shouted, but he couldn't finish due to a wave of energy, pushing back everyone but Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor. The portal seemed to become a solid object. It turned into a red cloak, hiding a man underneath. Rising, the man looked at the heroes.

This man had distinct characteristics, white hair, dark, exotic skin, and golden eyes. Underneath the shroud, he wore black armor. He looked at the heroes and smirked.

"Excuse me," he said, "but do you know where I am?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm responding to some of my comments.**

 **Suzululu2moe asks how Shirou got reincarnated if he's in the Throne of Heroes. Well I actually based this on one of my Fate/Stay Night theories.**

 **Okay, so you all know of the Saber faces, lookalikes of the original Artoria Pendragon. Well, I came up with a theory about them when I was playing the mobile video game Fate/Grand Order. In the France chapter, the party is attacked by Berserker Servant Lancelot. He mainly goes after party member Jeanne D'Arc, one of the Saber faces, screaming "ARTHURRR!" Normally I wouldn't have thought anything of this, as I'm sure that the knight was confusing her with Artoria because of their similar appearance, until one of the party members said that Lancelot recognized Jeanne as Artoria not by her appearance, but by her soul. This made me think.**

 **Now hear me out. This is where the logic gets a little sketchy. So you know in the original Fate route, Saber dies and goes to Avalon (the place, not the Noble Phantasm). However, just like everything, I suspect that Avalon will one day be destroyed along with everything else in that Saber's particular universe. When Avalon is destroyed, most likely the entire world, Throne of Heroes, Alaya, etc. is also destroyed so Artoria's soul has no choice but to return to the Root, Akasha, where she is reincarnated. However, the Root is outside time and space, so she can be reincarnated in any time or place. This explains why Nero, Jeanne, and the other Saber faces. The only Saber face this theory doesn't include is Mordred, an artificial Saber face. Also, because her soul is recorded by the world as going to Akasha, Artoria's soul is briefly recorded by the Throne before being reincarnated again after death.**

 **I've basically used the same theory on Shirou Emiya, using Solomon as the base reincarnation. You see, Solomon has this Noble Phantasm which erases him from the Throne of Heroes. However, if he isn't recorded there, then he has to be recorded in Akasha, leading to reincarnation. Again, without the limits of time and space, this lead him to reincarnate into Shirou Emiya, Angra Mainyu, and Amakusa Shirou Tokisada.**

 **Please don't hate me for my convoluted theories and don't take it out on my fic.**

 **Anyways, Shadow of a Memory asks why I'm making Shirou so powerful. Well, the reason is that with creatures like the Phoenix Force, Galactus, Thanos, Death, etc. I feel like Shirou needs more power. He was sent to this universe to wipe out a threat his multiverse felt threatened by. Also, I feel bad for EMIYA so I decided to give him a boost.**

 **So now that that's out of the way, here's the chapter.**

Shirou looked at the people in front of him. One was has dark skin with an eye-patch, it was obvious that he is in charge. There was also a ginger woman in leather suit, by her side was a man wearing a purple shirt and jeans. Their companions were strange. There was a robot, a man in a ridiculous American garment, and what looked like a Viking. The American guy and the Viking had some weapons as well, a circular shield and a war hammer respectively. Shirou used his Structural Grasp on them. The shield, which had a red, white, and blue color with a star in the center. It was made up of some metal substance that were foreign to him, but he could tell that it was very durable. The war hammer surprised Shirou, though. It was Mjolnir, the legendary hammer of Thor. He guessed that the Viking was some sort of warrior chosen by the gods of this world to use Thor's strength.

Shirou looked at the strange group. Because of the guy with the shield, he guessed that at least one of them spoke English. So he took a gamble.

"Excuse me," he said, "but do you know where I am."

Eye-patch was the first to recover. "You are trespassing. This is New Mexico, Earth and you aren't welcome here," he said.

Shirou blinked in surprise. "No mean to be hostile," he said, backing away slowly.

"Sorry, but you're coming with us for questioning," the woman said, walking forward. The magus could see she was armed with two handguns.

"Not in the mood," he replied. The woman brought out her guns and fired at him. Shirou easily dodged the shots and brought out Kanshou and Bakuya, his main twin swords. Using the married blades, he deflected her shots, rushed forwards, and sent a kick to her face. Or so he thought. The woman ducked the kick, and tried to retaliating with her own kick, which was blocked easily.

"Whoa! How'd he do that?" the red and gold robot spoke with a human voice. While Shirou was distracted with the human sounding robot, the woman tried to shoot him in the leg.

"Watch it," Shirou said, getting annoyed. His instincts kicked in and using Servant level strength, he punched her into a wall. That was when the others attacked. Shield guy threw his shield at him, which he ducked, but it bounced off the wall behind him and hit his's back. They rushed the magus, so he decided to activate one of my new Noble Phantasms. His torso began to glow brightly, and prana began to surround my body. When the light faded, he was wearing the armor known as Kavacha and Kundala, which greatly improves my defense.

"What kind of magic is this?" the Viking demanded. As he spoke, he twirled his hammer around and around.

"Interesting,' Shirou thought. 'This guy seems to know a bit about magic.'

Shirou's thoughts were interrupted when the hammer hit him. Even with this armor, the hammer still sent my flying back. Deciding that while useful, the armor was too prana consuming, he let it fade back to prana.

Shirou then decided to distract the strange beings. He threw Kanshou and Bakuya, traced another pair, threw the blades again, and kept on repeating the process. The blades began to repel and attract to each other, creating cage of the swords around the heroes. They did their best to avoid it, but they got a few nasty cuts.

The robot shot energy at him, so Shirou projected the American flag guy's shield. Like he thought, the shield was very strong, blocking the energy with ease.

The flag guy looked shocked. "How did you-," he started. He didn't finish because Shirou slammed the shield into him. The Viking roared in anger and pointed his hammer at him. Lightning shot out at him, so Shirou decided to switch shields.

"Rho Aias," he chanted, and a pink, energy shield appeared in front of him. It was shaped as a flower and had seven petals. The Viking's lightning struck the shield, and one petal disappeared. Shirou quickly sent the shield away the shield.

"Okay, then," Shirou said. "Let's fight fire with fire. Or should I say fight hammer with hammer."

He summoned a copy of Mjolnir to his hand. The Viking stared at the copy.

"Impossible," he breathed.

Shirou pointed the hammer at the Viking, who fired off his own bolt. Twin lightning blasts struck each other, each with the same amount of power. Then, the robot shot him with another energy blast. Shirou managed to dodge it, but was hit with more of the Viking's lightning.

"You will pay for your dark magic, mage," he growled. "You will face my wrath, the wrath of Thor!"

'So this guy is the Norse god of lightning, eh. Seems like the gods of this world are much weaker than I expected,' Shirou thought with interest. 'Though if he is a god, I have the perfect weapon for him.'

"Enkidu," Shirou whispered. Golden chains appeared and trapped the self-proclaimed god. "If you really are a god, then this should hold you."

Shirou smirked, briefly proud of his work, till he saw the robot shooting lasers and the still-conscious American throwing his shield at him. Luckily, Shirou summoned Rho Aias again to shield himself. Using reinforced legs, he jumped back and summoned his bow. He quickly traced the sword Hrunting.

The robot laughed. "What are you going to do with that," he jeered. "Shoot us."

The Counter Guardian smirked. "Yeah, kind of," he replied. Shirou altered and reinforced Hrunting till it turned into a pitch-black arrow, a Broken Phantasm. Pulling it back, he aimed it at shield guy. The Iron Wrought Magus fired and it turned into a red, bullet-like projectile. Like Shirou expected, the guy managed to block it, but it quickly maneuvered in the air and slashed at his back.

"Now it's your turn, Tin Man," Shirou said.

"Cap!" he shouted. The metal man turned towards Shirou. "You'll pay for that."

The robot then shot missiles from his shoulders at the magus. He dodged them, rushed towards the robot, and gave the automaton a swift Servant-strength punch to the face.

"Ouch," he said. "That's it, no more Mr. Nice Genius Millionaire."

He shot more lasers from his palm, which Shirou managed to block after summoning Nine Lives, the sword used by Hercules. He slammed the man with the flat side of the sword, finding the metal man's to be annoying, but Shirou didn't want to kill him. The metal man slammed into a wall and fell unconscious.

Shirou heard a clapping behind me. Eye-patch was slowly clapping. The copies of Kanshou and Bakuya were still surrounding us.

"That was quite a trick you did there, kid," he said. "You managed to kick the ass of Earth's mightiest heroes. Yet you didn't kill them. Impressive.

"I'd like to come with me for some answers," he continued. "My name is Nick Fury. Nice to meet you."

'He's charismatic, I give him that,' Shirou thought. He briefly considered joining him. Briefly being the optimal word. Then again, he did need to get information about this world.

"Fine," the magus said. Enkidu and the copies of Kanshou and Bakuya disappeared. Thor fell to the ground, glaring at the Shirou.

Shirou walked up to him and stared into Fury's good eye.

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if this story was a bit short. I'm just a bit overwhelmed with work at the moment.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to respond to some of the comments. If you don't care about power limits and theories, then just skip the bolded text.**

 **CrimiK says that Divine Constructs cannot be recreated and that it is a canon limit. Well, usually I don't like to insult the Nasuverse, but that's not entirely true. For instance, at one of the good ends of the Heaven's Feel route, Shirou managed to project a pretty powerful Excalibur. In Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, a vast amount of prana (a Holy Grail vessel like Illya) combined with Shirou/EMIYA's tracing ability allows imperfect Noble Phantasms to be recreated. Also, I'd like to point out that Servants are basically imitations of Heroic Spirits. Their information is taken from the throne and imputed into established Servant classes. When the Servant is created/summoned, their Noble Phantasms are recreated as well, this included Divine Constructs. However, to recreate Divine Constructs, Shirou will need a ton of power, though he can get it through the True Magic I've given him. As a parallel self of the son of Zelretch and with the powers of Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, he has amateur power of the Second Magic and a pretty powerful control of the Third Magic.**

 **Don't hate me for giving the man True Magic. He already had True Magic level powers with Avalon.**

 **Anyways, with the Second Magic, he only has enough control to get prana from other worlds, though actual control will require a Second Magic Mystic Code (which he can recreate at a whim). The Third Magic actually just gives him support based powers, though it is a bit OP. The Third Magic provides an inexhaustible amount of prana, the ability to materialize his soul (basically having no need for a physical body and immortality), and soul manipulation (some aspects of this could potentially lead to Servant summoning, though it might take some time and research on Shirou's part).**

 **However, I'd like to say that most of the time, Shirou will hold back. As EMIYA, he could have easily won the war if he had just gone all out, however he easily held back, though even then he was powerful. For God's sake, he held off _freaking Hercules_ without Unlimited Blade Works while injured from Saber's attack, and he killed off 6 of the demigod's lives. Also, Shirou will probably not carelessly release powerful Noble Phantasms, as he might accidentally destroy whatever city he's in (or the world).**

This has been one of the most awkward moments of the Counter Guardian's life. Shirou was sitting on a plane for an hour with people he had just tried to kill, and having death glares aimed at him the whole way. Well, scratch that, the robot, who it turns out was some guy named Tony Stark in a metal suit, and the man, Bruce Banner, were looking at him with curiosity.

"See something you like?" Shirou asked the two. They were obviously scientists and after seeing his abilities, they wanted to know how Shirou worked.

Banner blushed, but Tony didn't back down. "How'd you do that?" he asked, straight to the point. "With the flower shield and the swords and the explosions?"

"I'd like to know as well," Thor grumbled. Shirou still couldn't believe that the Norse god of lightning was alive in this dimension. He also couldn't believe that Shirou was able to beat him so easily. Then again, he did have Enkidu and a copied Mjolnir, so he guessed it should have been expected.

"Simple," the magus smirked. "I use magecraft."

The moment he said magecraft, Tony gave him a disgusted look. "Oh, and I guess that's all there is, isn't it?"

Shirou blinked. "Of course not. You obviously don't know anything about it."

"Fine, Merlin. Enlighten me," he taunted.

"My magic basically focus on recreation, allowing me to recreate most weapons perfectly," Shirou replied. "I analyze the object, and then recreate it."

"So you basically reverse engineer objects?" Banner asked, interested.

"Pretty much," Shirou shrugged. "I have other spells, but-"

"We're here," the red haired woman, Natasha, interrupted. The plane touched the ground and the hanger doors opened up to reveal we were on a giant, flying, metal fortress.

"Okay," Shirou said. "Not what I was expecting."

 ** _Scene Break_**

Shirou was brought onto the flying ship, which was apparently named the Helicarrier. This world's superheroes boxed him in. After obtaining all sorts of information from them via Structural Analysis, the heroes were in his opinion, a let down.

First there was Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America. He was a super soldier from World War II and apparently, he saved the world on multiple occasion. If he was a servant, Shirou would put him under the Shielder category because of his shield proficiency.

Next was Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man. A genius playboy millionaire, he was in the weapons business until he was betrayed by his client. Then he became a superhero and began fighting crime. Shirou would classify him in either Caster, because his futuristic technology can resemble magecraft.

Then there was Thor. The literal Norse god of lightning was apparently banished here by his father, Odin. He was one of the biggest letdowns, because Shirou thought he was a Divine Spirit. However, in this universe, the Asgardians are more like aliens than spirits. They do give off divine energy, which was why Enkidu could capture Thor. Shirou would classify him as a Berserker because of his anger and his relation to the berserkers of the Norse.

Natasha Romanov, also known as the Black Widow, and Nick Fury were agents of an organization called SHIELD. SHIELD is a spy organization dedicated towards world piece. Those two are defiantly in the Assassin class.

Finally there was Bruce Banner. The others were saying how he has an alter ego called the Hulk, a raging monster who gets more physical strength from anger. Shirou would definitely classify the Hulk would be a Berserker.

When we finally reached our destination, Shirou found himself to a lab. On the table, a staff was laid flat. Shirou instantly used his Structural Analysis on it and found that it was a scepter that contained a Mind Stone, one of the most powerful things in this universe. The Mind Stone is apart of a set of powerful stones called the Infinity stones. This Infinity Stone can alter the minds of others; it can provide unstoppable mental powers.

"So, what's this about?" Shirou asked.

Nick Fury was the first to respond. "I'd like to know who and what you are," he grumbled, menacingly.

Shirou chuckled at his attempt to intimidate him. "My name is Shirou Emiya and I'm a human, sir." He mockingly gave him a salute which got him a chuckle from Stark and Banner, and a death glare from everyone else.

Fury scowled. "We've got no record of a man named Shirou Emiya. Especially not a man with your obvious talents. How-"

"Were you able to do all that shit." Natasha said, loosing her patience. The magus guessed that him being an unknown variable was unnerving her a bit. Kicking her ass in the fight probably didn't help. However, he had a history of dealing with hostile women.

Somewhere in the Nasuverse, Rin Tohsaka sneezed, accidentally spraying Luvia Edelfelt, which resulted in a full out brawl involving magical blasts and reinforced fists. Many people were injured in the crossfire.

"I'm just a simple bowman," Shirou smirked, raising his hands to feign innocence.

"Bullshit," Rogers said. "I doubt a simple bowman could beat all of us like that."

"Giving the right situation, one could," Shirou replied, the arrogant smirk on his face seemed to tick them off even more.

"Just tell us how you did that," Stark said. "And don't say magic again. I don't care if you do have a decent explanation for it, magic isn't real."

That ticked the magus off a bit and his smirk disappeared. "Just because it doesn't make sense to you, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Anyways, I'm a magus, a person who can perform magecraft and magical arts."

"We've never heard of any magus before," Fury stated.

"First of all, the plural of magus is magi," Shirou said, his smirk returning, 'and, well, here's the other thing... I'm from another universe."

Stark narrowed his eyes, "Multiverse theory is just that. A theory. And it hasn't even been proven yet."

"Well it's just been proven."

"Okay," Banner said, excited to see his first multiverse traveler, "How did you travel here?"

"I'm what's known in my universe as a Counter Guardian, a human who contracted to protect humanity. Its my job to eliminate threats to the planet and humanity. When my bosses found out there was a threat to my world, they sent me here to kill it. However, they can't bring me back so I guess I'm stuck here.

"Now," Shirou continued, pointing at the scepter. "What's that thing?"

 **By, the way, Infinity stones are only traceable at a high cost. I'm thinking either Shirou slips into a one-week coma after creating one or gets completely exhausted. Leave a comment.**

 **Also, the reason he told them about his dimensional traveler status is because he thought that the truth would come out anyways.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here are me answering some comments:**

 **To shadyxlr and HPfan7-8: I've decided to just do a little bit of both of the options - if Shirou creates one Infinity Stone, he will immediately become exhausted for about 2 weeks. During that time, Shirou will not be able to use EX ranked spells or create Divine Constructs (with Avalon being the only exception).**

 **To Abloik: Both Shirou's Structural Analysis spell and his mind has been upgraded by Alaya and Gaia themselves. They have become so powerful that the combination allows Shirou to easily understand existences such as Ea.**

 **And to the person who was wondering why it looks like I'm switching the chapters from 1st person to 3rd, it's because my fics were a bit of a mess when I first started. On Wattpad, I had started it as first person but switched it to 3rd person.**

Instead of answering his question, Fury had Shirou was brought to a room by a couple of SHIELD guards. After he stepped in, Fury slammed the door shut.

"You'll be staying here until we check this alternate dimension story is true," Fury said, through speakers.

"So, forever," Shirou smirked, doubting that they had the technology to reach out of their universe. Even if they could figure it out, it would be almost impossible to find his dimension.

Using reinforced hearing, the magus detected that Fury and the other agents had left. Bored, he decided to just wait until something interesting happened..

After an hour or so, Shirou heard an explosion and the Helicarrier rumbled.

'Screw it,' he thought.

With a single kick, he knocked down the steel door, sending it flying into the opposing wall. Hearing a large battle going on upstairs, Shirou teleported above by using the teleportation spell of Medea, where he found Thor fighting a giant, green monster. When it looked like the monster was getting the upper hand, Shirou pointed his arm at him, a black and red wispy orb appeared.

"Gandr!" Shirou shouted, the black curse coming from his hand and blasting the monster. Unfortunately, it didn't do a thing. The beast roared and smashed at the attacking magus. He dodged it easily and jumped back. As Shirou prepared to attack, Thor flew towards him.

"Don't," he said, "it's Banner."

Shirou sighed. "Of course it is," he said in a tired voice. The Hulk charged, grabbing them and jumping up to the top of the Helicarrier. Groggy, he got up. Helping Thor up, they turned towards the Hulk, who was being hailed with bullets.

Shirou turned to Thor. "Go help the others. I go this."

Thor hesitated, then flew back into the Helicarrier. As the Hulk was roaring at the planes, Shirou traced my bow and began to hail him with arrows. Turning to Shirou, the Hulk roared with rage.

"I don't want to hurt you, Banner," Shirou said, "but I will."

The Hulk charged at him, but Shirou just jumped over him. Summoning the Nine Lives, he slammed it into Hulk, who staggered. The Hulk then slapped Shirou into the ground. Groaning, he sent a blast of prana, sending the monstrous man into the air. Back flipping a few feet, Shirou summoned his bow again and traced a spiral sword. Turning it into an arrow, the Iron-Wrought Magus shouted its name.

"Caladbolg," he shouted, releasing the power of the Broken Phantasm. The spiral sword that twisted space hit the Hulk, and exploded with an enormous amount of power. The Hulk was blasted into the distance.

Exhausted, Shirou trailed back into the Helicarrier to help out.

Scene Break

Shirou was running through the Helicarrier finding no one. He searched everywhere, but couldn't find anything. Getting annoyed, he stopped and reinforced his senses. He heard screams, shouting, and gunfire. It was chaos. Then he heard a familiar shout. It was Thor. Running as fast as he can, he raced towards Thor's voice.

As he was getting closer, a man was blasted through the wall. He had black hair and wore a green and black get up. He was also scorched. Shirou instantly armed himself, tracing his fathers Calico M590, and pointed the gun at him.

"Who are you?" Shirou questioned.

The man coughed, shaken by the whatever blast hit him. He then glared at Shirou. "I am Loki. A god. Point your useless weapon somewhere else."

Shirou's eyes narrowed. 'Loki,' Shirou thought. 'He's the one who owns that staff.'

Loki sneered at Shirou, but before he could do anything, Shirou came at him, tracing Durandal to slice him in two. Loki snarled and dodged the blows. He then summoned his own staff (the same which held the Infinity Stone), and the two began their own battle. Loki shot some energy blasts, but Shirou's magical resistance negated each shot. Rushing forward, Shirou swung the peerless sword at the god of mischief, but slashed through an illusion instead. Loki appeared behind him and threw a vent at me via telekinesis, but sliced it with by Shirou's sword.

'Damn,' Shirou thought. 'Those illusions are annoying. And I can't use my more powerful weapons because they would destroy the Helicarrier. Such a troublesome predicament.'

Loki stared at Shirou with interest. "It seems like your not an ordinary human. How'd you like to join the winning side."

Shirou smirked. "Not interested. I suppose you won't surrender now."

Loki glared. "Not on your life, mongrel. I will be king."

Inside Shirou, something snapped. That last comment was too similar to Gilgamesh for his liking. Un-tracing Durandal, Shirou now created a different weapon. Something meant to kill gods. Shirou was now armed with Enkidu, the Chains of Heaven. He sent the chains at Loki, who blocked it with his scepter. Shirou then used the chains to grab Loki, and hurled him across the corridor. He was about to attack again, when he saw something that made him freeze. Loki took this chance and disappeared.

With the threat now gone, Shirou ran through the hole Loki had made. A man, probably a S.H.I.E.L.D. official, laid dying, next to a strange gun. Loki must have stabbed him with his scepter. Shirou knew that no amount of healing magecraft would help this man, so he ran towards him and prepared to summon Avalon.

However, before he could do it, the man grabbed him. "Help them. Help them save the world," he whispered into my ear. He stared pleadingly into my eyes. And then, he saw no more.

"Don't worry," Shirou said, sadly. "I'll help them save this world."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, answering time:**

 **To Yoshiki-909: when I combined Emiya with all of his parallel selves and past lives, I also gave him the abilities to connect to those that Alaya might confuse him with. For instance, Alaya could get him confused with her other Counter Guardian EMIYA (Kiritsugu) or someone who is basically a soul using his soul as a physical manifestation (Chloe von Einzbern/Archerko). The only difference between these selves and the parallel selves/past lives, is that Shirou only possesses the abilities and slight memories of them. He does not possess the full memories/personalities of them, unlike Solomon, Angra Mainyu, etc. I used another one of my crazy theories for this. Sorry if you don't like it.**

 **To : I was actually planning on making a sequel to this once it was done (Once this is done, I'll move on to MCU Phase 2), but I'm also going to create a fic where I show what happened in between does time frame. Spoilers include X-Men, Deadpool, Rin with Ishtar Class C** **ard, and others.**

 **To EMIYA14: Thank you for the compliment. I'll try to make them longer. It's just I have school and I have Calculus. (shudder)**

 **Okay, so let's start.**

As Shirou watched over the fallen agent, he heard footsteps from behind. It was the agent, Nick Fury.

"Coulson?" he called, running to check on the dead agent. Realizing that he was dead, Fury turned towards Shirou. "I saw you fighting Loki on a security monitor. What happened?"

"What do you think?" he spat. "The guy with the ridiculous helmet killed him."

Fury gritted his teeth. Paramedics ran in to check on Coulson.

"You're going to explain exactly what you're doing here and how you escaped from that jail cell," Fury growled.

 _Scene Break_

After explaining to Fury what happened and that he meant no harm, Fury begrudgingly allowed him to go, but Shirou must have an escort and was not be allowed to exit the Helicarrier. Fury's top agent, Maria Hill, was to escort him. The incarnated hero went to the bridge, where he found Fury talking to Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. He saw Fury show them Captain America cards covered in blood. Curious, Shirou used Structural Analysis on the cards.

Interesting, Shirou thought. Those cards weren't in Coulson's pocket. Why would Fury lie if. . . Oh. I see his game. Well played sir. Well played indeed. His cunning reminds me of the magi back home.

Shirou began watching as Fury began laying seeds of motivation. He used ideals and death of Coulson to get the two heroes to settle their differences and go find and stop Loki. Shirou was impressed at seeing the agent use his friend as a martyr to build their team of heroes, their Avengers.

 _Scene Break_

Shirou and Hill were walking all over the Helicarrier.

"So, you're some sort of magician," Hill asked Shirou.

"I prefer the term magus," Shirou said. "And aren't you still injured?"

"I'm feeling better," she replied. "What's the difference between a magician and a magus?"

"Magicians use magic, magi use magecraft," Shirou replied, bored.

"You're going to have to elaborate, Mr. -"

"Shirou Emiya. My name is Shirou Emiya. Anyways, the difference between magecraft and magic is that magecraft are phenomenons that can be done by science while magic is among the impossible.

"Though now," Shirou said, in thought, "I might be counted as a true magician now."

"What are these impossible magics?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions."

"It's my job."

Shirou smiled. "Thanks for being honest. There are five impossible magics. The first is a mystery, but I suspect that it has something to do with true creation and destruction, being able to create and erase matter and energy. I can do something with my magic, but in the end, it's only created with my own magical energies. The second magic involves the Operation of Parallel Worlds, otherwise called the Kaleidoscope. It not only allows movement between parallel dimensions, but it can also summon unlimited power from other worlds, create imaginary space, travel through time, etc."

"Is that how you got here?"

"Yeah. The master of Kaleidoscope sent me here. I only have limited knowledge on that magic, only the power of a mortal apprentice."

"Okay," Hill noted, she mentally kept track of all the information. "What about the other true magics? You said that there were five."

"Oh, yes. The third magic is one I've actually gotten master of," Shirou said, knowing that being merged with the Holy Grail and Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern via Angra Mainyu has given the magic of immortality. "The magic is known as Heaven's Feel and allows materialization of the soul. It ascends the soul to a higher plane, allowing the soul to not need a mortal body as a vessel. Heaven's Feel provides true immortality and an inexhaustible amount of magical energy, since the soul becomes analogous to a perpetual motion machine.

"The other two magics are unknown, but the fifth one has something that allows time travel. There are other magecraft abilities that are on level with True magics: the holy sheath Avalon, reality marbles, magecraft spells that reach into the realm of true magic, and existences of powerful unique magical creatures."

Maria mentally noted each of these existences as potential threats to the world. "Are such powers rare or-"

"The existences of true magics are extremely rare," Shirou assured her. "Can I ask you something now?"

"Fire away," Hill said.

"What will it take for me to be a part of this organization?"

"You want to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" She asked, surprised. "You, the extra-dimensional magician."

"Is that so shocking," Shirou inquired. "S.H.I.E.L.D. seems to be well connected and powerful. I think it would be beneficial to both parties. I include S.H.I.E.L.D. on knowledge of the mystical phenomenons of my world, and it provides me with money and resources for magecraft research. I would never do anything illegal of inhumane. I'll also teach some agents magic."

"So basically, you're planning on joining S.H.I.E.L.D. to milk it of its assets," Hill remarked.

"While giving agents mystical powers."

"You're going to give us super-soldiers?"

"Not how I'd put it but it is possible. I could teach them magic, or I could just give them special mystical abilities, like mystic eyes."

"Mystic eyes?"

"Special magical powers that are utilized via eye. I can create three types of mystic eyes: Binding, which casts paralyzing suggestion spells; Charm, which distorts others view to make the owner as a man of great sex appeal; and Whisper, which hypnotizes."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Hill asked.

"You seem like a good person," he said. "Also, it will probably make S.H.I.E.L.D. think highly of me."

"Thanks for honesty."

"Thank you for listening. When you make your report to S.H.I.E.L.D., don't forget to put me in a good light."

"I'll try to remember that."

The SHIELD **(I've decided to stop putting a period after each letter)** agent and the magus smiled at each other. Suddenly, Stark and Rogers rushed between them.

"What's the big rush?" Shirou asked.

The duo turned. "Oh, it's you," Steve said. "We could use you. We found Loki."

"What?" Hill demanded. "Where is he?"

"At my tower," Tony said, he then turned towards Shirou. "Now are you coming or not?"

"Why are you being so hostile to me?" Shirou asked.

"Well, you did just kick his ass," Hill said.

"Touché."

"Are you coming or not?" Tony repeated, annoyed.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," Shirou said. "Agent Hill, please tell Fury. I'm going with them."

"But you're supposed to have an escort!"

"Then they'll be my escort," he smirked, running after them.

"Idiot," the agent said, glaring as they ran off. She then ran off to report to Fury.

Scene Break

Shirou was waiting outside of the hallway. Steve walked out of the room with two people: one was the spy he met earlier, Natasha Romanoff; the other was unknown.

"Hey, Cap," Shirou greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye," the man said. "Who the hell are you?"

"He says he's some mystic from another dimension," Natasha explained. "He appeared through the same spot as Loki, but he doesn't seem to be related to him."

"I also kicked the asses of Stark, Rogers, Thor, and you at the same time," Shirou added, making Barton stare at him.

"You surprised us," Natasha and Steve said at the same time, annoyed at Shirou's attitude.

"Next time, I plan on making you grovel at my feet," Natasha said, causing Shirou to blink in surprise. Seeing her opponent defeated, the spy walked away with the others in tow, giving off a satisfied smirk.

"Wait, what?" Shirou asked, following the group.

The four walked in the hangar, where they boarded a plane.

"You're not allowed to be in here," a pilot warned.

"Actually," Shirou said, giving him a blast of hypnosis magecraft. "I think you should let us pass."

"Yes, sir," the pilot said, then left the plane.

"Did you just control his mind?" Hawkeye questioned.

"A little," Shirou apologized. "I only like using Mental Interference magecraft when absolutely necessary."

"Try not to do it on us," he said. "I've had enough magical mind controlling mojo for a lifetime."

"I'll try to consider that," he said, then noticing something of interest. "Hey, any good with that bow."

"Of course," he said. "Why do think I'm called Hawkeye."

"Bet I'm better."

"Yeah, doubt it," he chuckled. "Who ever heard of a magic archer?"

"Who ever heard of a circus boy turned secret agent," Shirou asked innocently.

"How do you know that?" Barton demanded.

"Oh, I know everything," Shirou smirked.

"I shouldn't but for some reason, I like you," Clint said. "You're fun."

"Thanks," Shirou said. "If I find Loki, I'll hold him down so you can shoot him with an arrow. Hit his eyes or balls and you get a special prize."

"Sounds like fun," Clint smiled.

"I'd hate to interrupt a passionate bromance but we've got a job to do," Natasha said.

"Aye, aye, Agent Romanoff," Shirou said mockingly, giving the spy a salute. Said spy rolled her eyes in annoyance.

The four blasted out of the base heading towards New York City.

"And so it begins," Shirou smiled.

 **Ta-da! So, I'm thinking of giving Shirou a love interest. Please post comments to say what you think and to give suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so let's talk about pairings. With Rin, I've decided that their relationship will be lovers who have broken up but are still on good terms and occasionally do it. Sorry. I'm also not doing a Natasha and Shirou thing because I have plans for her. I'm giving a little spoiler for Wanda and Shirou's relationship; it's strictly teacher-student relationship. If Artoria (who will only be summoned as a Lancer in my fics) comes into play, they will be on good terms and act like lovers who have drifted apart. This is because Rhongomyniad changes her while Shirou's alternate selves change him. Luvia, Sakura, and Medusa's relationship with Shirou will be the same with Rin's. For those who love Archerko, I hope I don't disappoint when I say that don't want it in this fic. For all of Shirou's other possible lovers (Bazett, Caren, etc.) well most of them lack the ability to reach the Marvelverse. Personally, I find a Shirou and Maria Hill paring to have the most interesting results.**

 **Anyways, let's reply to some comments.**

 **To EMIYA14: Thank you for the compliment. I hope you like this one. I didn't do an UBW attack, but I did have Shirou blast aliens with swords and do a combo with Thor. Two words: Hammer Storm.**

 **To rc48177: Don't worry, powers won't easily due to U.N. interference. They wouldn't want any superhuman soldiers being created, now would they?**

 **To those who wish for a Shirou/Natasha pairing: I plan on doing something "interesting" to her. (Smiles evilly.) However, she's going to be with Banner.**

 **Anyways, let's start the story.**

Shirou, Steve, Natasha and Clint were flying towards Stark Tower in New York City. Tony had flown ahead to scout the area with his suit.

"Do we have communications with Stark," Shirou inquired.

"Yes, Mr. Emiya," JARVIS, Tony's AI, said. "Patching you through now."

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," a voice, obviously Loki's, said.

"Uh... actually, I'm planning to threaten you," Tony's voice said.

"You should have left your armor on for that," Loki said.

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage and you've got the blue glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one."

"Is he seriously having a drink right now," Shirou said.

"Hush, I'm trying to hear," Natasha hissed.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that," Loki said. "What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers," Tony said. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."

"Yes I've met them," Loki said. "The red one is quite annoying."

"Yeah, he pisses me off to with his magic crap."

Natasha and Clint noticed Shirou was staring at the radio, his eyebrow twitching slightly. In the corner of her eye, Natasha thought she saw his shadow change. However, when she got a better look, the spy found it normal, however she was still wary.

"Anyways, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, a supposed mage who managed to kick all their asses, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan," Loki said.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army," Loki stated, sure of himself.

"We have a Hulk," Tony retaliated, equally sure of himself.

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."

"Wow," Shirou said. "He's good at monologue."

"You're going to still get him for calling your magic crap aren't you," Natasha said.

"Look at you," Shirou smiled at her cheerfully. The smile was filled with malice and promised death. Clint shivered but Natasha managed to keep her cool. "We've only known each other for a little while and you can already read my mind."

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki said.

Ping! A clanging noise came from the radio.

Ping! Another clang.

"It usually works," Loki said, confused.

"I knew it," Shirou smiled. The mental interference Loki cast on Clint and the others had something to do with the heart. Most likely, some sort of electrical charge absorbed into the body and manipulating the mind. However, the heart is where it's absorbed from, and with Stark's heart protected by his arc reactor, Shirou rationalized that he'd be immune. That's why they had sent Stark up ahead. In case Loki tried that little trick again.

"Well, performance issues," Tony mocked. "You know?"

They hear the sound of something being thrown and hitting the ground.

"Jarvis," Tony moans. "Anytime now."

"You will all fall before me," Loki said, with more anger than Shirou had ever heard him.

They heard glass breaking and Shirou assumed Loki just decided shut Tony up the old fashion way, by throwing him out a window. Then they heard the sound of rockets.

"And there's one other person you pissed off!" Stark announced. "His name was Phil."

They here a blast of energy, Stark's repulsor ray. Suddenly, the portal appeared in the sky. Armies of aliens began descending on New York.

"Oh, crap," Shirou said, watching the portal and aliens appear out of nowhere. He then felt a mystic presence of lightning. "On the brighter side, Blondie's here."

 _Scene Break_

The plane was flying quickly towards the portal.

"Stark, we're heading north east," Black Widow reported.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru?" he joked. "Swing up park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you."

Iron Man flew in front of the Quinjet, the type of plane they were on. Black Widow mowed them down with a rain of bullets from the machine guns.

They then aim the machine guns at Loki, but he blasts the jet with another prana blast. Hawkeye maneuvers one wing of the jet. They spin and slow down, dropping out of the air as it passes over the skyscrapers. Then finally, they crash into the street.

"Where'd you guys get your licenses?" Shirou asked, "Because they obviously didn't test you correctly."

"What license?" both Black Widow and Hawkeye asked innocently.

"You two are assholes."

"Pot calling the kettle black," Steve smirked.

After Clint and Natasha got out of their seatbelts and Shirou had connected them via telepathy, they got out of the plane and drew their respective weapons: Steve got out his shield, Clint his bow, Natasha her gun, and Shirou his swords.

They arrive in utter chaos and run towards a four-way street. Suddenly, they hear a loud roar and they see a giant flying monster fly out and starts destroying the city.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" Shirou yells.

The four look around and they see Chitauri soldiers jumping on buildings, sliding down. Once on the ground, they begin shooting every human in sight.

"Stark," Captain America said, "are you seeing this?"

"I'm seeing, still working on believing," Iron Man replied. "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Shirou asked, confused

"Just keep me posted," Tony said. "JARVIS, find me a soft spot."

The four take shelter behind a taxi. They see Chitauri blasting the streets from the air. People run away from them, knowing only death awaits.

"Those people need assistance down there," Captain America said.

Chitauri soldiers landed near them and begin opening fire on them. Shirou uses Medea's Argos spell to protect them while Black Widow shoots them with her dual pistols.

"We got this," she said, nonchalantly. "It's good. Go!"

"You think you can hold them off?" Cap asks.

Shirou's swords disappear and a bow appeared in Shirou's hands. Shirou and Hawkeye smile. "Captain, it would be our genuine pleasure," they said in unison.

The two then begin having archery contests, easily picking off Chitauris off.

As Captain America runs off, the remaining heroes make their stand. Black Widow provided cover fire, Shirou offered protection, and Hawkeye helped people escape from vehicles. After everyone was safe, both Shirou and Hawkeye began raining arrows on the Chitauri, Shirou scoring more hits due to him shooting rapid fire, almost like a machine gun.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" Black Widow yells over screams.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," Hawkeye said.

The trio begin taking out as many Chitauri soldiers as possible. Shirou projected silver wires and used the alchemy spell Engel Note to turn each wire into homunculus familiars. Putting them into Zelle mode, he sent them out to protect any civilians and blast any Chitauri in their way.

More Chitauri got into close range so Shirou quickly went into close combat mode, he let his bow fade away and summoned Kanshou and Bakuya. Shirou rushed forward, making a sonic boom, and began hacking through Chitauri one by one. In about four seconds, most Chitauri have been hacked to bits.

"Remind me not to make you angry," Captain America said, landing beside them. Thor also landed near them. "What's the story upstairs?"

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable," Thor said, as Shirou, noticing Thor's wounds, began using healing magecraft on him as well as connecting the psychic link.

"Thor is right," Iron Man said via telepathy. "We gotta deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" Black Widow asked.

"As a team," Captain America replied.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor stated.

"Yeah, get in line," Hawkeye said, annoyed.

"Save it," Captain America ordered. "Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and what we need. Without him these things run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us-"

"Um... guys," Shirou interrupted, finished with Thor's healing and pointing at the street, where Bruce Banner is on a small motorbike.

"Worst hero entrance ever," Shirou deadpanned.

"So," Banner said, "this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse," both Black Widow and Shirou said. They looked at each other with surprised expressions.

"Sorry," Banner said.

"No," Black Widow said. "We could use a little worse."

"Stark?" Captain America reported. "We got him."

"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to him."

"What does that mean?" Shirou demanded.

Just then, Iron Man appeared behind a building, the Chitauri monster in chase.

"Stark, you ass," Shirou said, summoning his bow and the Noble Phantasm Caladbolg. The other heroes got batty ready as well.

"I... I don't see how that's a party..." Black Widow said.

Shirou nocked the bow, but his Revelation skill was telling him to let Banner handle it. He aimed the bow just in case. Banner begins walking towards the monster.

"Dr. Banner," Captain America said. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain," Bruce smiled. "I'm always angry."

Banner's body began to swell and grow, until he became his Hulk form. The Hulk brought the alien down with a single punch. The monster flips over them but before it could crush them, Shirou released the arrow, Caladbolg easily blasting through the monster's torso, protecting the heroes from being crushed.

"So he can control his rage form just like that?" Shirou questioned. "And we're just going to accept that?"

The Hulk growled at him, and Shirou took a step back.

"Do you think he still remembers me blasting him out of the sky?" Shirou whispered to Hawkeye. The Hulk growled again.

"Yeah, you're dead after this," Hawkeye chuckled.

The Chitauri began roaring at the heroes in anger. The heroes formed a perimeter and the Hulk gave a triumphant roar in return. Suddenly, more Chitauri soldiers and giant monsters began flying out of the portal.

"Guys," Black Widow said.

"Call it, Cap," Iron Man said, waiting for orders.

"Alright, listen up," Captain America said, relaying his plan. Shirou took the moment to connect the Hulk to the link. "Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Hawkeye asked.

"Right," Iron Man said. "Better clench up Legolas."

Iron Man grabbed Clint and flew out of sight.

"Thor, Emiya," Captain America continued, "you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning and you've got the magic. Light the bastards up."

Shirou nodded in compliance and used Medea's Trofa spell to teleport to the top of one of the skyscrapers. He noticed Thor had flown onto a neighboring skyscraper. With the link on, he heard Captain America give the Widow and Hulk their orders.

"You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk. Smash."

As the others attacked the aliens down below, Thor began to blast the seemingly infinite amount of Chitauri soldiers out of the sky with the lightning of Mjolnir. Shirou helped by sending out a rain of crimson arrows now and again. When that wasn't enough, Shirou decided to get a bit more destructive. With a snap of his fingers, hundreds of copies of Mjolnir appeared in the air. Thor, hesitating for a moment, smirked and pointed his hammer at the sky. All of the hammers were sent towards the portal.

The attacks even hits one of the Chitauri monsters back into the portal and forcing the monster to explode. Deciding it wasn't enough, Shirou created more homunculus familiars to keep the alien army from getting too far. Of course, he knew the familiars couldn't do much against the giant monsters, but the Avengers had their own powerhouse, the Hulk.

The two then jumped from their respective skyscrapers so they could join the fight. Thor and Shirou landed on a Leviathan with the Hulk. The three then proceeded to smash the creature, Thor with his hammer, Hulk with his fists, and Shirou with the giant ax-sword of Hercules. The Hulk ripped off one of the monster's scales and Shirou stabbed the giant ax-sword into its flesh. Thor then brought the beast down with a powerful lightning infused strike at the sword. They crash into the International History Museum. The three stand still, admiring their handiwork when Hulk punches Thor. The Hulk smirks.

"Was that really necessary?" Shirou questioned. The Hulk turns, smirks again, and approaches Shirou, punching his own fist. Shirou backed away, slowly.

"Okay, okay. Save that rage for the bad guys, big guy," Shirou said, teleporting again.

This time he teleported on top of Stark's tower. Looking around, a middle aged man began firing a pistol at him. Easily avoiding and deflecting the bullets, Shirou disarmed the man and held him down. Seeing the man was being controlled, Shirou used his own prana to wash away whatever spell was on him. Shirou guessed this was Dr. Selvig, the man who was friends with Thor. Selvig, free from Loki's control, looks around in horror.

"What?" the scientist said, confused.

"It's okay," Shirou assured. "We've got it handled."

Suddenly, an explosion occurs and Shirou sees Loki crash into Stark's penthouse. Black Widow lands beside them and the Hulk crashes chases Loki.

"Why does the universe hate me?" Shirou wondered out loud.

"Just our luck I suppose," Widow answered.

Black Widow and Shirou leave the injured man to attend an even greater matter, the portal machine.

"The scepter," Selvig moans.

"Doctor," Natasha replies.

"Loki's scepter, the energy..." Selvig mumbles. "The Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself."

"It's not your fault," Widow assured him. "You didn't know what you were doing."

"Well, actually," Selvig said, "I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source."

"Loki's scepter," Shirou reasoned.

"It might be able to close the portal," Selvig offered. The man looks down. "And I'm looking right at it."

The two turn around to see all of the destruction.

"Go," Widow said. "Kill as many Chitauri as you can. I've got this."

Shirou smiled, and then, to Widow's horror, he summoned a long chain and slit his own throat.

"Shirou!" she screamed, grabbing on to him as blood gushed out of his throat. But Shirou didn't fall and his blood began forming a magic circle in the air. An eye appeared in the middle of the circle and in a flash of light, a beautiful Pegasus appeared.

"It's nice that you care," Shirou smiled, his neck wound had miraculously healed itself.

The magus then mounted the white winged horse and attacked a golden bridle onto it. The horse neighed loudly, and shot off, the two looking similar to an arrow of light. The arrow of light began smashing into Chitauri and blasts through the monsters like they were made of paper.

"I've run out of arrows here," Hawkeye said over the telepathic link.

Gritting his teeth, Shirou teleported again, having the Pegasus and the bridle disappear. He appeared next to Hawkeye, in a building. He then traced a bunch of arrows he had scanned off of Hawkeye and threw then onto his lap.

"There you go," Shirou said, teleporting again.

This time, the magus was in the middle of the street. Smirking, he summons a crimson red spear. The spear glows crimson red and he jumps.

"I hope you like this," he grins. Throwing the spear, he says its name. "Gae Bolg!"

The spear is launched at Mach 2 speed and creates a distortion of space to force the spear to split into numerous spearheads that hit each Chitauri soldier.

Satisfied with his results, Shirou landed near Captain America and Thor, who were beating off more Chitauri soldiers. Shirou summons his swords in the air and sent them flying through the enemy. Captain America got hit with an energy blast, and while Thor smashed the opponents away from his ally, Shirou summoned a traced Avalon and fused it with the Captain. Helping on to his feet, he let the high regenerative abilities of Avalon effect the soldier.

"You ready for another bout?" Thor asked.

"What?" Captain America said, fully recovered. Shirou detraced Avalon. "You gettin' sleepy?"

"I can close it!" Black Widow shouts on the link. "Can you hear me? I can shut the portal down!"

"Do it!" Cap screams.

"No, wait!" Iron Man objects.

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Shirou said.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute," Iron Man reported. "And I know just where to put it."

"Stark," Cap said, realizing his intentions, "you know that's a one-way trip?"

"Save the rest for return, J," Tony says, ignoring him.

"Sir," they hear JARVIS on the link, through Tony. "Shall I call Miss Potts?"

"You might as well."

The three watch in awe as they see Iron Man, holding the missile, drag it off course from his tower and into the portal. Suddenly, the Chitauri and monsters fall down, dying all at once.

Seeing no choice, the Captain tells Widow to close the portal. Both he and Thor look down, but Shirou notices something with his reinforced eye.

"Look!" he shouted, giving a genuine smile. He pointed directly at Iron Man, falling down.

"Son of a gun!" Cap says, also smiling.

They wait for Stark to activate his thrusters, but nothing happens.

"He's not slowing down," Thor realized.

Shirou summons a long sword and turns it invisible with Invisible Air. Moving in position, he released both the technique of the sword and the Noble Phantasm.

"Tsubame Gaeshi, Strike Air!" he shouts, the blade releases a Dimensional Refraction effect, turning the blade into three at that exact moment. Powerful winds accompanied with each strike, and the wind flew at Stark, slowing his descent. It provided enough time for the Hulk to intercept Iron Man's fall. The two fall onto a bridge.

Thor, Cap, and Shirou rush over. Thor rips off Tony's helmet, but it appears it's too late. They stand around not sure what to do.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" the Hulk yells, and in that moment, Shirou was worried that the Berserker Hercules had somehow been summoned. But that worry soon disappeared when he noticed that the loud noise had awakened Tony.

"What the hell?" Tony yells. "What happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?"

"What if it was Natasha who kissed you?" Shirou asks.

"Pepper would kill me," Tony chuckles. He tried to get up, but falls back down. "Ow, ow, ow! I'm just gonna lie here for now."

They look around.

"We won," Steve stated, surprised.

"Alright," Tony says, trying to break the tension. "Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

Thor looks at Stark tower. "We're not finished yet."

"And then, shawarma after," Tony said.

"Sounds like a plan," Shirou says.

 _Scene Break_

Loki was struggling on stairs, having given a beating from the Hulk. He rests and turns to find the Avengers staring at him, pissed.

"If it's all the same to you," the beaten villain said. "I'll have that drink now."

 **Okay, so here are some of my explanations to Shirou's powers.**

 **When Shirou summoned the Pegasus, he did so by copying Medusa's chain perfectly. He summoned it by using the physical copying property of his powers. Let me explain. When Shirou copies a weapon, he can also copy physical abilities like Artoria's speed or Hercules's strength. However, Medusa's Pegasus summoning technique involves her blood. But Shirou has copied blood related abilities before. I'm talking about Excalibur and Caliburn, which act on the users Factor of a Dragon (the dragon blood infused into Artoria at birth). This, combined with the information acquired by copying Medusa's weapon, allowed him to summon the Phantasmal Beast.**

 **When magic is involved, Shirou's alternate selves Solomon, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, and a corrupted Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern (via Angra Mainyu) makes Shirou practically the master of all magic. Solomon's mind and rings, along with their collective experiences, provide Shirou with all sorts of magic spells. Tokisada's Noble Phantasms and Solomon's Ring give Shirou the ability to use any spell and combined with the Einzbern Sorcery Trait Wishing, allows him to just spam said spells. Usually, that particular Sorcery Trait costs a lot of prana, but with Shirou's now infinite and inexhaustible reserves, well, it makes him extremely powerful. (When Rin comes, you can see what will happen when the perfect magus is completely upstaged by her originally hopeless apprentice in magecraft.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, so this isn't really a chapter. I'm just trying to appeal to you guys opinions and answer some of your questions. Feel free to skip if you want. Information on Shirou's future superhero name and what I'm planning to do after this fic is on the bottom.**

 **For all of your information, Shirou is not invincible. For instance he has lost some of his former powers. A Dead Apostle version of Shirou is sealed away because of the blood lust. Otherwise, Shirou would be immune to mortal weaponry and even more powerful regenerative abilities. Shirou has also lost the conceptual defenses of a Servant. Normally, a Servant would be completely immune to attacks without magical energy. Even if a mountain is dropped on them, a Servant wouldn't be affected at all. This would give a Servant a powerful advantage against most heroes, making even the weakest of Servants able to fight the likes of Superman and the Hulk but weak against Wonder Woman and Thor. Telekinetics and telepaths can give Shirou trouble but if he is prepared, he should be able to beat it.**

 **Shirou is still powerful, and enemies that will probably give him a lot of trouble will be Thanos, Dr. Doom, or Galactus, etc. Shirou also has A ranked Magic Resistance.**

 **His strength factor is impressive. He has superhuman strength, though it's nothing compared to the Hulk. Shirou's strength is still easily above humans and is probably just a bit below Thor's.**

 **His endurance is just as impressive. His body is like steel, making him hard to be hit. Even if it's smashed or stabbed, his wounds will still regenerate thanks to Avalon. However, anti-healing attacks will do lots of damage and a shot to the head or heart with such attacks will kill him.**

 **When speed is involved, Emiya is really good. Even the slowest of Servants have the ability to keep up with fighter planes, though it takes up lots of magical energy and stamina. Shirou's current speed is A+. Shirou can move faster than the speed of sound and can even move faster when using his time manipulation magic and/or Angra Mainyu's Murderous Instinct, though the latter will kill him after whatever fight he's in, it will also give him Flash level of speed. Shooting him with a laser will be difficult for Shirou to dodge without using time manipulation skill/Murderous Instinct.**

 **Mana/Prana has been upgraded to A++ because of Solomon's influences. However, because of Angra Mainyu's Mana/Prana Replenishment skill and Shirou's new skills in both the Second and Third Magics.**

 **Shirou's luck has somehow dropped even lower, to E-. It's so bad that Shirou will constantly find himself in ridiculously stupid situations (a possible sneak peek would be training Deadpool in suicidal swordplay). His luck with women is good, but he tends to attract the ones with the crazy lives.**

 **Shirou has all of the Noble Phantasms of his incarnations, so basically every kind that's not body related.**

 **Allow me to explain Emiya's tracing ability. It can technically create anything. Here's the hierarchy of easy creations from easy to extremely impossible.**

 **Regular swords**

 **Bladed Noble Phantasms**

 **Regular weapons**

 **Regular shields**

 **Regular Objects and sword Mystic Codes**

 **Mystic Codes**

 **Minor Noble Phantasms and Average Sword Noble Phantasms**

 **Average Noble Phantasms and Powerful Sword Noble Phantasms**

 **Powerful Noble Phantasms and Divine Construct Sword Noble Phantasms**

 **Divine Construct Noble Phantasms**

 **Okay, now to answering comments:**

 **To Matemeo3: Emiya Alter's version of Kanshou and Bakuya have been RWBYied (turned into guns). These Kanshou and Bakuya shoot bullets most likely generated by Emiya Alter's tracing ability. They can also fire off Broken Phantasms. Also, to the other comment Matemeo3 left, joining SHIELD was purely strategic. Emiya knew that a powerful organization like the UN would stop him from being forced to create superhuman soldiers. However, I'm sure that they'll allow him to place bounded fields on bases to add more defenses. And to Matemeo3's final comment, Rin will have an Ishtar Class Card. Expect massive explosions in UBW.**

 **To Neema Amiry: I'm sorry I disappointed you with my choice for a romantic interest. It's not a Fate/Stay Night fic without a bit of romance. The Nasuverse is filled with sex and romance. For the love of god, there are a ton of instances where sex is necessary to survival (it's usually a magic energy transfer spell called a tantric ritual). And to those who were disappointed that I didn't pick their love interest, I'm sorry, but I just like the idea of a Shirou/Maria relationship. Shirou has had plenty of experiences of breaking through the walls a person has sent up.**

 **To .6: I'm sorry that you don't like my powered up Shirou. I hope you like the list of Shirou's vulnerabilities and that you understand that I'm not trying to make my fic have "too much bs." However, I would like to say that there are probably plenty of fics with more powerful protagonists. (Naruto and Goku being the most notable ones.) Plus, the UBW can pretty much do the same thing, it can create all sorts of magical items that can reproduce all sorts of phenomenons, such as dimensional manipulation, resurrection, and sure kill attacks. (Zelretch's Mystic Codes; Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu and Song of Grail; and a copy of the King Hassan's sword – it is implied that the King Hassan doesn't have the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception but can still instill the concept of death onto immortal beings.**

 **To EMIYA14: I'm glad you liked this chapter. I'd like to make some clarifications about what I think about Heaven's Feel (The Third Magic). It's all about soul manipulation, with the most amazing and noticeable application is soul materialization. That allows Shirou "true" immortality along with other abilities. I would like to say that in the Marvelverse and other universes, there is such a powerful True Ether in the air that souls don't decay, making those like Wolverine and Vandal Savage live forever, providing that nothing kills them.**

 **Anyways, I need help. I've been trying to figure out a good superhero name for Shirou. I've been leaning towards the name "Blood Knight," but I'm in for suggestions.**

 **In case any of you are wondering, the name "Blood Knight" was created due to Shirou's swords, his magic, his choice of clothing (the red Holy Shroud), and a rumor I heard online: that his shroud was once white but after killing millions as both a human and a Counter Guardian, the shroud soon turned blood red.**

 **For my next fics, I was thinking of creating a fic to hold drabbles of some mini stories which are probably not canon. I was also going to create a fic in the second stage of the Marvel Cinematic Universe (from Winter Soldier to Spiderman: Homecoming). Also, in the future, I will create alternate routes, which start from 'A New Fate' and end in some other universe (Bleach, Young Justice, etc.). Hope you enjoy!**

 **Anyways, the next chapter is going to be an epilogue. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter won't be that long, since it's an epilogue. Anyways, I hope you liked this story. Here's my responses to comments.**

 **To Emperor Palps: Shirou's projection power can actually reproduce anything. It's just that he has such an affinity with sword that it's easiest for him. He has projected non-sword items in the past: a blanket, a chair, Avalon, Rho Aias, Gae Bolg, etc. However, now that Shirou had been upgrade by Alaya and other higher beings, projecting non-sword items are easy. I think I talked about this in the chapter that came before this one. I mean the one without any story in it.**

 **To superpierce: What I meant to say is that the reason Excalibur and Caliburn is so powerful is because it takes the magical output of the user, accelerates it with the factor of a dragon (dragon blood), and fires it, creating the Excalibur/Caliburn super blast.**

 **To King Carlos and EMIYA14: I decided to use King Carlos's idea of simplification on EMIYA14's joke name "Red Guardian of Doom." This resulted in Red Guardian. Thanks for the suggestions. To the unknown guest, your suggestions were really helpful, but a tad bit too wordy.**

 **Start of Epilogue.**

The fight has ended. The Avengers take Thor and Loki, the latter gagged and handcuffed, to a blocked area. They were dressed in civilian clothes, Shirou wearing a black shirt and black trousers. Thor shakes each of the Avengers hands and gives Selvig a hug. Tony and Bruce give Thor the Tesseract, which was in a long glass tube. Thor took one end and Loki reluctantly took the other. The two gods disappear in a flash of blue light. Afterwards, the group separates. Banner goes with Tony, Shirou following them on a motorcycle. Steve rides away on his Harley. Natasha and Clint get into their SHIELD cars. For now, their job is over and they leave.

Scene Break

Fury is facing his bosses, the World Security Council.

"What about this mage," the first councilman asks. "What about this Shirou Emiya?"

"He has agreed to join SHIELD for the time being," Fury reported. "We agreed to the terms he set and we now have him in our employ."

"Where are the Avengers?" the first councilman asks.

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts," the spy replied. "I'd say they've earned a leave of absence."

"And the Tesseract?" another councilman asks.

"The Tesseract is where it belongs: out of our reach."

"That's not your call," a third councilman objected.

"I didn't make it," Fury defended himself. "I just didn't argue with the god who did."

"So you let him take both it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crimes?" the third councilman asked.

"Oh, I think he will be," Fury said.

"I don't think you understand what you've started. Letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous."

"They sure are," Fury agreed. "And the whole world knows it. Every world knows it."

"Was that the point of all this? A statement?"

"A promise," Fury corrected. He then walks out, towards the bridge. There Maria Hill was waiting for him.

"Sir, how does it work now?" the agent asks her superior. "They've gone their separate ways, some pretty extremely far. We get into a situation like this again, what happens then?"

"They'll come back," he replied simply.

"You really sure about that?" Maria asks.

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because we'll need them to."

"And it they don't want to, I'll drag them back," a voice said behind them. Turning, they saw Shirou, in a black suit and trench coat.

"Good morning, Agent Emiya," Fury greets him. "How was your day?"

"Horrible," Shirou smiles. "The Internet's been talking about me nonstop. They even gave me my own superhero name."

"Right," Maria said. "They're calling you what again? The Bloody Warrior? The Crimson Knight?"

"The Red Guardian," Shirou corrected.

"Well, Red Guardian," Fury said. "Welcome to SHIELD."

Shirou smiles, thinking about everything he could do for this world.

 **This has been fun. So here are my plans for the future. For those who don't know, this was a sequel to my other fic, "A New Fate." I'm doing a Type Moon like thing in doing routes. This is the Avengers Route. I plan on making fics for all kinds of fandoms: Young Justice, Justice League, Campione, Highschool DXD, etc. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I'm also planning on making two different sequels for this fic, because it's my first one. One will be a collection of fics that show Shirou's events in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It will not be in chronological order, being mainly random events coming from my head. The other will be a sequel, taking place in the next stage of the Marvel Cinematic Universe (Winter Soldier, Civil War, Age of Ultron, you get the idea).**

 **I really hope you all liked my fic. It's one of the first main ones I've done for this site and I really hope you all enjoy. See you soon!**


End file.
